Refuge
by Andrea Falls
Summary: I always rate this way, cause I'm unpredictable. Two street hardened young mutants find safety in eachother(Nightcrawler fic-youll like it, he's all young and wunderbar). Please give me a chance and a review.
1. Author's Note

Okay, having failed miserably in Pirates of the caribbean(One bad review and I'm done? Hardly, but I'm feeling down, thanks a lot, anonymous), I'm coming home to my safe haven, X MEN!  
  
Now, I like this fic, and I love both these characters. They're strong characters.  
  
please review, constructive critism is encouraged. Flames will be mocked.  
  
X Men don't belong to me, but to mighty marvel, and this idea is solely of my own silly mind.  
  
Thank you. 


	2. Street Savy

Kurt Wagner cursed under his breath and drew his hood up higher; lights and laughter bristled inside the usually empty church, and he knew he had been closed off again. He had begun to doubt the God that his foster mother had taught him about some while ago, but when he found the church, more than a little musty but empty and as homey as it could be, he thought that maybe he might have faulted. After all, if God could provide a place for a seventeen year old demon to sleep without fear, there must be love somewhere in his heart, right? Now, with the church full of happy human families, he knew he was done with the church. He had nowhere else to go, but he could not try to see God's light anymore.  
  
"What hope did I ever have on my own?" He wondered aloud, pushing his hands into his pockets.  
  
There was a shrill scream, and he glanced upwards a bit. The dark sky was beginning to fog up, and rain was trying to spit onto his head. The scream echoed in his head, and he was ashamed to say that he felt angry with it. He started off towards the sound.  
  
Jubilee backed against the wall, letting out a scream as links hit the wall next to her head.  
  
"Come on, fellas. Who says we couldn't work this out over a cold soda?"  
  
The bigger boy flicked the chain at her and almost caught her. She moved away in time, wondering what they would do to her if they knew that she a mutant as well as a 15 year old walking the street. She knew she couldn't give them the chance to find out.  
  
She dodged another flick of the boy's wrist and heard her voice spilling from her mouth.  
  
"What right do you have to do this?" She asked angrily. "Don't you have sisters? Don't you think this could someday happen to them? Do you really want to have to imagine them backed against a wall by a couple of bullies?"  
  
All the while, she tried to hold sway over her tongue. She metally kicked herself for being so loud, so damn bossy. She was busy yelling at herself when the chain caught her on the side of her head, opening a gash in front of her ear and knocking the sense out of her. The pain that flashed in her skull knocked the wind out of her, and she fell to her knees, staring dumbly at her palms. She could still work out sense in her mind, and sense said to blast them for all she was worth, but the rest of her ignored her. She swayed on the concrete and stared up at the boys as they advanced on her. There was a puff of dark smoke down the alleyway and she knew her mind was trying to crash on her. She wondered if she would be able to reboot once the boys were done with her. 


	3. Safety

Kurt turned into the alley way, listening to the clink of metal. Two burly boys had backed a young girl against a wall, whistling and hooting. The girl swayed against the brick, dressed in a ragged yellow coat and ripped jeans. She looked back toward him with dazed, clouded eyes. Kurt could have sworn that a pair of luxurious red flashes had erupted from her hands and faded away as she sunk down on her legs.  
  
"Lassen Sie sie, Feinde!" Kurt stepped forward as the bigger boy advanced on her. He pulled down his hood and exposed his clawed hands. "Deal with someone your own size."  
  
Twin looks of horror reflected the boys' faces as they scrambled to get by him. He managed to reach out and take the boy's chain, yanking it away as he passed him. The boy seemed pleased to let it go at the sight of him. He listened to their retreating footsteps and pulled his hood back up, turning to the girl.  
  
She looked young, her small frame threatening to crumple on the dirty ground. She was panting to breathe and her face was covered in a thin film of sweat. She reached up to him as he walked closer.  
  
"Help me," She whispered, her entire body trembling. "Please."  
  
She collasped to her knees and Kurt caught her hands, dropping down in front of her. She looked greatful, but weak, and fell into his lap.  
  
"Fluch," He cursed, Shifting her hand and feeling her wrist. Her pulse was weak and erratic. "Brunnen getan, God," He whispered, stroking her hair back and away from the cut on her face. "Well done, indeed."  
  
There was a puff of smoke and a sound somewhat like air sucking in on itself, and the two of them were gone.  
  
Jubilee sat up slowly, wondering where she was and why her head hurt so bad. She had already decided that she'd worry about where the rain and wind and cold went after she found a good painkiller.  
  
"Awake, Fräulein?"  
  
Her head swung towards the door and she pressed her hands against her temples as if that would stop the pain.  
  
"Who're you?" She moaned more than asked, doubling over.  
  
"Careful," He stepped over to her, placing a hand on her back and holding out a bottle cap with two aspirin and a glass of water. "I'm Kurt."  
  
"Oooooooh, aspirin. You're practically God," She whispered, taking it and downing the pills and water in quick gulps. She missed his wince at her proclamation. "I'm Jubilee. And may I add something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"That, my friend, is a mightily cool tail."  
  
Kurt followed her surprisingly blue eyes to the triangle tip of his tail and yanked it out of sight.  
  
"Sorry," she looked sympathetic, but he took steps back to the door all the same. "Come on, stay with me a while, huh? I've been on my on for a long time, and I could use someone to talk to."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jubilee," Kurt faded into the darkness. "You need to get some rest, as do I."  
  
"Please? We'll sleep late, and then I'll get us some breakfast? I'm kinda lonely, you know?"  
  
"I am sorry, Fräulein, I mean it," A glint of light in the dark showed a smile. "I will speak with you in the morning."  
  
Jubilee watched his smile fade, and the darkness enclosed the door. She lay back down and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to try and pace the pain that continued to pound dully in her skull. 


End file.
